Klara Katarimoto
|katakana = 語本クララ |romaji = Katarimoto Kurara |image = |age = 13 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |birthday = December 25th |Zodiac = Capricorn |home = Bern, Switzerland (Formerly) Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = After School Party Time |brand = Disco from Symphonata! |type = Cool |manager = Squi |imagecolor = (#a3a3a3) |seiyuu = Kozakura Etsuko (Jap) Stephanie Sheh (Eng) }} Katarimoto Klara (語本クララ) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is the daughter of a wealthy Swiss businessman. She is voiced by Kozakura Etsuko (小桜エツ子) in Japanese and Stephanie Sheh in English. She is a member of Prism Force. Biography Wealthy, confident and passionate, Klara is a half-Swiss, half-Japanese self-proclaimed leading lady of Symphonata Productions and her unit Prism Force. Like her rival Sumire, she has a competitive spirit but unfortunately doesn't get along with her. She is also well-educated and is a fan of politics. Character Description History and Background Klara was born in Liechtenstein, where her grandparents were and moved to Switzerland few months after her birth. She was given a proper education and attended the best schools in the country. While she was there, she met her best friend, Sango Yagichi. After her father found out Nagareboshi Academy in Japan, she and Sango moved and studied there. Appearance Klara has medium-length, light teal wavy hair with her bangs and forelocks blending in with most of it. On the side of her head is a single braid. She has sharp grey eyes. Personality Klara is a confident girl and an achiever who expects the best to be provided. She doesn't like to be plain and simple and would go for the extraordinary. She also has a competitive spirit and won't stand loosing to others. She loves fashion. Hobbies and Skills Klara, being a fashionista, loves shopping and buying the latest. She is also a good fashion designer. She is an artist in general and enjoys making crafts or simply drawing. Etymology Katarimoto (語本): Katari (語) means language while moto (本) means book. Klara (クララ): Variation of the name Clara, more common in Germany and the male form of Clarus, meaning clear, bright, or famous. Relationships Sango Yagichi Sango is Klara's childhood friend. They get quite along despite living in two different backgrounds. They understand each other's thoughts and would get each other's ideas at the same time. It was hinted they have feelings for each other. Sumire Hanasaki Klara and Sumire have a "cat and dog" relationships and would argue with each other, even if at times they share ideas. However, they actually work well together. Series Overview TBA Statistics Lives *Klara's Debut Live (October 15, 2016) *Heart Throbbing Valentine Series! Live by SunRise! (February 17, 2018) (w Sango) Coords *Simply Princess Coord *Swiss Rose Coord *Super Cyalume Klara Coord Making Dramas *Alpine Tea Party Dreaming Quotes *''Klärchen, Klärchen. Clever and pretty. It's Klara!'' **Call and response *''Your ideas all suck so listen to me!'' **Klara leading a group Trivia *Klara was originally a VocalDoll but after her awakening, she was given a full-human status. This is because that Admin Usagi saw a potential in her to be a seperate being from PriPara. *Klara theme color was originally cyan until the color was given to Mikan. *Admin Usagi ships Klara with her childhood friend Sango, thus she made their English Dub voice actors share the same as the two main characters of the movie, Your Name. *In Perteleme, Klara's personality was revised into Sulfur, who gained her spoiled, rich-girl personality. However, Usagi claims that she is actually the basis for Oxygen. Gallery Official Art= KlaraNew.png Sixth_Siege!.png Klara Halloween Coord.png Klara SCR.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Angry Sumire (E12).png|Klara showing the event info via her PriPass. Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Female Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Student Category:Original Characters Category:Prism Force Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Human Category:Divine Idol Category:Idol Category:Symphonata Cool Idol Category:Members of Prism Force